April Prank
by Jadiona
Summary: An April Fools Day joke that takes place several years after Breaking Dawn. Jacob and Renesmee are now married and have been that way for right around a year. This is canon based.


April Prank

 **A/N:** This story was initially wrote in 2010, I had a reason for not posting it on FF at the time, but I honestly no longer remember why.

 **Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer; therefore, I do not own Twilight.

Beta'd by darkgoddess09 and SueBob of the PTB

Renesmee POV

 _Great,_ April first. God dammit. I was not going to the main house today. I just couldn't take Uncle Emmett's pranks today. I had had to deal with his pranks for eight years, and I wasn't ready for a ninth. Jacob groaned and rolled over so he was facing me. It had been a little less than a year since our shotgun wedding, the meaning much more literal than I wanted to admit.

If only I had been as good at keeping my thoughts from wandering to naked Jacob as well as he had hidden his thoughts of me, we wouldn't be married now. Jake and I had been ready to be sexually active, but we hadn't been ready to marry each other. My father hadn't agreed, neither had my grandfathers, or Uncle Jasper. The four men had ganged up on Jacob and I. Oh well, we were married now.

It wasn't like our marriage didn't have advantages, either. We lived on the Quileute reservation, so we were far enough away from the house that my family didn't know every single detail of what we were up to. He and I got to sleep together all the time, and being with him was very comfortable and natural. Jacob was my everything, and I was his.

Today was April first though, mother fuck it, why? I couldn't deal with another one of Emmett's low blow practical jokes. Last year, he had 'made his heart beat', except for Dad, I think he scared the shit out of all of us. He used some sort of machine that replicated the sound of a beating heart, and by the end of the day, the only reason we found out was because Dad couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. If my dad had held back, I was pretty sure that Emmett would have kept the prank going for several days.

It was about time for me to make breakfast, though I wasn't sure I wanted that kind of breakfast. There was a male god lying beside me who was breakfast enough for me. Besides, usually when he got up he wanted to go visit our family. Sometimes I swore that he liked them more than me.

I decided it was time for a wake up call, though I was going to insist that we didn't leave the house today. I was not going to our family's house.

I liked living on the Quileute rez because our family had to get express permission to come over, which meant I wouldn't be bothered by Emmett.

I licked the hollow below Jake's ear and began kissing my way across his neck, his jaw, to his lips. It was about the time that I started moving my lips against his, my tongue making a gentle sweep across them, that he started to wake. He kissed me back, and his lips pressed harshly against mine as his hand wrapped itself in my hair.

His tongue found its way into my mouth, pressing sensually against mine. He kept moving his lips against mine, his tongue running over every crevice in my mouth. Make outs were a daily routine for us by now, after all, but I never could get enough of this.

We kissed for several minutes before we finally had to break apart for air, and even then there wasn't even an inch of space between our mouths. "I love you," Jake murmured, and then his lips were back on mine, even harder than before.

When he finally pulled away for breath, I managed to get out a breathless, "I love you." Then his lips were against mine once again. I tilted my neck to expose the column of my throat, and he took the hint, his lips cascading their way down my neck as I moaned.

He kept kissing his way down my body until he reached the neck of his large tee that I wore to bed. It wasn't the sexiest thing out there for me to wear, and it was a constant thorn in Alice's side, but it reminded me of him when he had to patrol, and he liked it when I wore it. I made up for it by sleeping in a thong, as well.

"Nessie, love, the tee has to go," Jake whispered after his lips had found their way up to my ear. The name had stuck, even after all these years, much to my mother's chagrin.

I arched off the bed, grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it up past my breasts. I quickly sat halfway up, pulled it the rest of the way off, and tossed it across the room. He pressed me back onto the bed and continued kissing. This was a great way to start the day.

His lips traveled their way back down my throat, going even lower to the valley of my breasts. Where he nuzzled his face, my heart responded, speeding up, as I arched slightly, moaning in response.

He knew how to work me to the point where I would be crying out for release. He kissed his way up my right breast, taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, while his hand found my other nipple, rolling and pinching it gently. "More," I pleaded.

He smiled against my breast and then he continued kissing south. He got to my belly button, kissing gently, as I writhed in bliss.

"Up," he murmured.

I knew what he wanted, so I raised my ass off the bed, and he quickly removed my thong. He didn't continue kissing his way down, however. He kissed his way back up, depriving me of being kissed where I desperately wanted.

He kissed his way back up to the valley of my breasts, nuzzling me again, and then his lips found my left breast while his hand found my right. The gentle sucking and gentle pinching, felt so right, and it made me so aroused that I arched once again.

After several minutes he continued his way up, kissing me on the mouth again. I opened my mouth to his, allowing his tongue to reclaim its home in my mouth. I was already wet and tight, and he hadn't even touched me where I desperately needed and wanted him to touch me.

I allowed my hands to slide down to his shorts, the only garment he wore at night, and shoved them down his legs as far as I could. He quickly kicked them the rest of the way off as he pulled away from me so we could both get some much needed air.

Then he returned to kissing me. How long was he going to continue this game? I wanted, needed, more than kissing. I was sure he could tell because I knew _he_ could smell it; _hell, I_ _could smell it_. I was aroused, and I needed more than a heavy make out session.

He finally moved, shoving my legs apart, positioning himself so he was ready to enter my hot, wet center. I could just see his hard erection, and I knew he was as ready as I was.

He touched my clit with his one hand, and I closed my eyes, moaning and bucking into his hand in response. He moved the finger lower, sliding into me. I writhed in response, his name slipping out of my mouth in the form of both a prayer and a curse.

"Damn, you're tight," Jacob murmured. He continued to torture me for several minutes, using his fingers and hand to caress my most intimate place. Even though he knew that I really wanted him inside of me with his hips slapping against me, his body pressing against my clit with every thrust; he chose to continue denying me.

Finally, he removed his hand and positioned himself over me again. Then he pressed very gently into me. I jerked onto him, but he quickly pulled out. His eyes flashed to the clock on the bed stand as he pressed gently into me again.

"Well would you look at the time. I have to patrol," Jake said, and then he pulled out of me and retrieved his pants.

Our anniversary was less than a month away, I would remember this.

He walked to our bedroom door, still naked, his shorts in his hand. He opened the door with his other hand as he looked back at me. "You're aroused enough that I'm tempted to get back in bed with you, but it is April first, love." With that, he chuckled and walked out, pulling the door shut behind him.

I changed my mind. I preferred Emmett's pranks.


End file.
